CLOUD NINE
CLOUD NINE is a single performed by Ryota Ohsaka, Nobunaga Shimazaki, and Natsuki Hanae, the voices of Sawamura Eijun, Furuya Satoru, and Kominato Haruichi respectively. Its titular track, which features all three, was used as the fourth ending of the anime. CLOUD NINE was used from episode 38 to episode 51. Track Listing # CLOUD NINE # CLOUD NINE (feat.Sawamura) # CLOUD NINE (feat.Furuya) # CLOUD NINE (feat.Haruichi) # Original Drama ~Sawamura&Furuya&Haruichi~ # CLOUD NINE (instrumental) CLOUD NINE Lyrics |-| Japanese= 沢村 予期せぬ未来に立つ日が近づいてる 降谷 やるだけやったら 小湊 後悔はないだろう 全員　精一杯の先に 答えはある 頑張るって言葉 軽く言うもんか 奇跡起こせ! 全員　Wow wow... 沢村・降谷　がむしゃらに転がった炎天下 ひかない汗 降谷・小湊　足を引きずった 沢村・小湊　遠い帰り道 降谷・小湊　ダメな自分だって 向き合うんだ 沢村栄純・小湊　挫けるんじゃなくて 沢村栄純・降谷　強くなるために 沢村・降谷　叫ぶ 沢村・小湊　吠える 降谷・小湊　大空 全員　上昇してく雲 全員　夏の CLOUD NINE この想い押し上げてく いつだって STARTING LINE 理由(わけ)もなく夢中なんだ 勝つことがすべてなんだ 沢村・小湊　ひたすらに信じてきた経験則 打ちのめされ 沢村・降谷　巨大な迷路に 降谷・小湊　放り出されても 沢村・降谷　輝きだけは失くしたくない 降谷・小湊　未完成同士 沢村・小湊　ツバ上げる帽子 全員　遠く 呼ぶ 蜃気楼 急かす追い風 全員　行こう! CLOUD NINE もっと高くもっと強く 胸に VICTORY SIGN 欲望に素直がいい 情熱に一途がいい 沢村　叫ぶ 降谷　吠える 小湊　大空 全員　上昇してく雲 全員　そうさ CLOUD NINE 俺たちは空を目指そう 目を見て ALL RIGHT! 飛ぶ準備はできてるから 全員　夏の CLOUD NINE この想い押し上げてく いつだって STARTING LINE 理由(わけ)もなく夢中なんだ 勝つことがすべてなんだ |-| Rōmaji = Yoki senu mirai ni tatsu hi ga chikadzuiteru Yaru dake yattara Koukai wa nai darou Sei ippai no saki Kotae wa aru Ganbaru tte kotoba Karuku iu mon ka Kiseki okose! Wow wow... Gamushara ni korogatta entenka Hikanai ase Ashi wo hikizutta Tooi kaerimichi Dame na jibun datte Muki'aun da Kujikerun janakute Tsuyoku naru tame ni Sakebu Hoeru Oozora Joushou shiteku kumo Natsu no CLOUD NINE Kono omoi oshi ageteku Itsudatte STARTING LINE Wake mo naku muchuu nanda Katsu koto ga subete nanda Hitasura ni shinjitekita keiken soku Uchi no mesare Kyodai na meiro ni Hori dasarete mo Kagayaki dake wa nakushitakunai Mikansei doushi Tsuba ageru boushi Tooku Yobu Shinkirou Sekasu oikaze Ikou! CLOUD NINE Motto takaku motto tsuyoku Mune ni VICTORY SIGN Yokubou ni sunao ga ii Jounetsu ni ichizu ga ii Sakebu Hoeru Oozora Joushou shiteku kumo Sou sa CLOUD NINE Ore tachi wa sora wo mezasou Me wo mite ALL RIGHT! Tobu junbi wa dekiteru kara Natsu no CLOUD NINE Kono omoi oshi ageteku Itsudatte STARTING LINE Wake mo naku muchuu nanda Katsu koto ga subete nanda |-| English= The day is drawing near when we'll find ourselves standing in the unknown future. If we've done all we can, Then we'll have no regrets, right? The answer lies beyond working as hard as possible. It's no easy thing to tell someone to just do their best. Let's make a miracle happen, oh I rolled around with abandon, pouring sweat beneath the blazing sun. I dragged my feet Along the distant road home Facing how hopeless I was, Not to be broken down But to make myself stronger. I shout, I cry out, The clouds rising Into the heavens. I'm pushing up these feelings Of CLOUD NINE in the summer. We're always at the STARTING LINE Crazy about the game for no reason. Winning means everything to us. We find ourselves knocked down after believing so fervently in our experience Even if we're tossed Into a huge labyrinth We just don't wanna lose our radiance We're companions who still haven't finished The brims on our caps flipped up A mirage shouting in the distance The wind in our favor urging us onward Let's go! CLOUD NINE Even higher, even stronger A VICTORY SIGN in our hearts We should be honest in our desires We should put everything into our passion I shout, I cry out, The clouds rising Into the heavens. That's right, it's CLOUD NINE We're aiming for the sky Look at our eyes, ALL RIGHT! 'Cause we're ready to fly I'm pushing up these feelings Of CLOUD NINE in the summer. We're always at the STARTING LINE Crazy about the game for no reason. Winning means everything to us.English translation from: http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/seidou-high-school-baseball-club/cloud-nine/#page=English Original Drama Short summary: Sawamura, Haruichi and Furuya discuss what to do while waiting for laundry such as fishing and fly fishing, games, and Furuya's missing sliding pants. In the end, it turns out that Sawamura has been wearing Furuya's sliding pants the entire time after finding Furuya's name on them. References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending